Many vehicle headrests, in particular those for rear seats, have head restraints resembling an inverted L-shape. When the headrest is in a lowered position relative to a seatback, the head restraint takes up a relatively small amount of vertical cabin space, which is helpful when folding the seatback for storage. When in a raised position, several known head restraints are configured to rotate, relative to a support rod, away from an occupant space and toward the support rod. This rotation provides a comfortable seating arrangement for an occupant.
Several known headrest assemblies, such as that described in JP2004155269, include a biasing element, such as a spring, configured to urge rotation of the head restraint as the head restraint moves from the lowered position to the raised position. In these arrangements, the head restraint essentially automatically rotates away from the occupant space under the biasing force of the spring element. Other headrest assemblies, such as that disclosed in FR2856257, allow for rotation of a head restraint relative to a rod by way of a clip. In that arrangement, the clip is compressed against the rod by way of a fastening element. The head restraint is allowed to rotate relative to the rod under the resilience of the clip.